koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toukiden 2
Toukiden 2 (討鬼伝2) is the third main installment of the Toukiden series. It was first announced to the public on stage at the SCEJA Press Conference 2015. The series's developers return. Kenichi Ogasawara is the general producer, Takashi Morinaka is the producer and Kazutoshi Sekiguchi is the director. Hidari continues to be the main character designer. Buy the game new to receive a redeemable code for Tenko armor sets. The Treasure Box edition features an artbook, a soundtrack CD, character clear files, and a code for Tokitsugu armor sets. The Gamecity and Amazon sets include the Treasure Box bonuses, Slayer key charms, two clear files, and a code for a Nyabraham Linnyahn Mitama. Other bonuses are being offered at various store outlets. Players will receive 10 sacred branches in the full game after playing the final demo. Plot This game's setting takes place two years after Kiwami. Demons have engulfed all of Nakatsu Kuni with a peculiar miasma, and the Slayers are expected to combat the threat. Somewhere within the world lies a dark secret and a giant threat from the Meiji period. The protagonist for this game is a Slayer who fought in the defenses of the "Awakening". They wandered into a dimensional portal during the fighting and emerged into the current setting as an amnesic at Mahoroba Village, a village west of Utakata that was surrounded by a mysterious power during the "Awakening". Gameplay *World exploration has shifted to be open world. Hunting grounds from previous games return with alterations. Certain sections of the world map will be locked depending on the player's progression with the main story; destinations may also be marked when fulfilling requests. Mahoroba Village serves as the game's new primary hub. *The protagonist's spare inventory and setups can be accessed from chests scattered across the world map. *Players can raise multiple Tenko and give them names. If well-cared for, they will occasionally find items and follow the protagonist. *Combat has been altered to be seamless encounters that happen anywhere in the field. *"Demon Hand" (hold R2) is a new secondary feature for traveling and fighting giant demons. The invention can hook onto objects or minor demons to quickly close distances or destroy obstacles. Against giant demons it can do the following: stun them, lock onto a specific body part or completely obliterate a demon's body part(s). This feature is controlled via touchscreen in the Vita version. *Slayers have a new faster running ability (hold L3). *Automatons are deployed to scavenge for items in different locations, though they may receive damage upon returning. Damaged automatons can be repaired or made stronger by augmenting them with various materials. *Using the Professor's research facility allows players to craft better materials from item drops. Adding more materials increases the crafting's success rate. *A miasma gauge appears when entering corrupted areas. If this gauge is completely filled, the player character will perish. End miasma by cutting down the demon within the cursed stone. *Regions have hazard levels ranging from safe to dangerous. Eliminating demons raises the area's safety which unlocks new items and weapons. *Golden Slayer seals act as a new optional collection quest. Hunt for every hidden seal around the world to get a special prize. *Medium sized demons have been added; they are the middle ground between common and giant ones. *While players can still enhance their equipment by visiting the blacksmith, they may occasionally encounter the blacksmith prodigy Kiyomaro who provides superior bonuses. *Every weapon has updated actions added to their movesets. New weapons include the sword and shield and the trick whip. *Players can gain temporary buffs and skills by eating Kuon's meals. New recipes are added as more requests or story events are cleared. *New customization options are available for protagonists. *A day and night system is included. *Downloadable content so far includes Mitama and armor. Only Hatsuho and Soma return in this game. This page will only list new additions. Slayers *Professor *Tokitsugu *Gwen *Benizuki *Homura *Tsubaki *Kamuna *Raizou *Manazuru *Yakumo *Toya Non-combat NPCs *Kuon *Kaguya *Shiki *Kazue *Kiyomaro Medium Demons *Ogre *Canidaemon *Hermitclaw Giant Demons *Brutebeast *Wingspawn *Bruteclaw *Bladetail *Succuwing *Quadbracchium *Cruspisces *Drakwing Trophies Expansions/Spin-offs *''Toukiden 2 Free Alliances Verison'' - PS players only. Free-to-play of the game that focuses mainly on the online multiplayer hunts. Players can play with players who have the retail version and can keep their progress in this version for the retail version. Certain items can be purchased in this version as microtranscations. The first chapter of the retail version can be played for free. *''Toukiden Mononofu'' *''Warriors All-Stars'' Related Media This is one of the titles present at Koei-Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2015 booth. It was given a staged introduction September 17. A closed thirty-two person trial was held March 26. Interested players can register for consideration until February 28. On April 11, a demo of the game became available. Team ENMC was among those who tested the gameplay during the voice cast announcement. Another broadcast to showcase PS Vita footage will be simulcast to Nico Nico Live and YouTube Live on May 13, (20:00) JST. Studio 4°C is continuing to create animated promotional shorts for the series. The comic serialization will be one-shots of the new Slayers done by five different artists: Tousen, Yu Hijikata, Yoshisada Tsutsumi, Retsu Tateo and Asagi Ohga. The first episode starts in Dengeki Maoh's August 2016 issue. Each story comes with an exclusive Mitama for players. Another Nico Nico Seiga Mitama design contest was held from March 23~May 8 with the winner's illustration being included in the game. The winning entry is Kukurihime. An edit character contest is being held until August 4 to decide which participant has the best-looking face in the demo. Players must upload their submission on Twitter to become one of four lucky winners who will be given a T-shirt and character pin badges. LINE has released a set of character stamps for customers to use. Image Songs *''Izayoi no Tsuki ni Mae'' :Performed by Shoko Nakagawa Gallery Toukiden2-psplusavatar.jpg|PlayStation Plus limited time avatar Gwen Fan Art (TKD2).jpg|Fanart from Gwen's voice actor, Shoko Nakagawa Hideki Sakamoto and KenKen (TKD2).png|Hideki Sakamoto and KenKen making music for the game Tsubaki-toukiden2-countdown.jpg|Countdown celebration 7 more days Kamuna-toukiden2-countdown.jpg|6 more days Homura-toukiden2-countdown.jpg|5 more days Benizuki-toukiden2-countdown.jpg|4 more days Gwen-toukiden2-countdown.jpg|3 more days Tokitsugu-toukiden2-countdown.jpg|2 more days Doctor-toukiden2-countdown.jpg|1 more day Tenko-toukiden2-countdown.jpg|Game is out in Japan Fan Art - Karuta Shiki (TKD2).png|Fanart from one of the Mitama illustrators, Karuta Shiki Fan Art - Ebila (TKD2).png|Fanart from one of the armor designers, Ebila Followers Art (TKD2).jpg|Congratulations for 20,000 Twitter followers Setsubun Art (TKD2).png|Celebrating Setsubun LINE Stickers (TKD2).png|LINE sticker set External Links *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist *Official Taiwanese website, Live soundtrack performance to celebrate the Chinese dub winning at the TVB Anniversary Awards *Official European website *Steam store listing, Steam Card Exchange site *Official Japanese PlayStation site, PlayStation 4 + tofubeats + Moga Mogami DON! DON! DON'T STOP LINEUP! *Inside Games interview __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games